The Sunset Breeze
by IHeartSonAmy
Summary: "Do you really mean it?" Amy asked, her eyes glittering with hope and compassion.  "Of course I mean it. Why would I lie about it?" Sonic questioned


**Heya guys. Yet another one of my one-shots for ya to read! I tried a slightly different style with this one so I hope it pays off. Anyways, enjoy! ^_^ **

The Sunset Breeze

...xxx...

The cool wind brushed her bangs out of her face, as the sun began to hide behind the horizon. The hazy coloured hues which appeared as the colours in the sky melted and fused together, constantly blending and mixing, relaxed the young girl as she took in a deep breath to calm herself. Gazing silently out; she watched the golden disk in the sky, slowly but surely, sink into the horizon, taking all warmth and light down with it.

Today had been yet another disappointing day for the rose hedgehog as once again, she had let her true love slip from her fingers. No matter how much she had tried to hold on to him, each time he would wriggle free and leave her in his dust...literally.

'_Just like every other time in my life...why does he have to be so impossible?' _

Amy Rose wasn't really one to dwell on the past, she was more someone who would rather forgive and forget. But it was times like these, when she was alone without her close friends, which she sat down and thought about why she even bothered. Why she continued to chase something that was, if anything, getting further out of her reach day by day? Why she continued to hold on to her lifelong dream? Why she completely ignored reason and followed after her heart without a second thought, even if it was blue, going at the speed of sound, and went by the name Sonic?

Her emerald eyes searched the valleys below for any signs of unnatural fast disturbance but to no avail. Everything looked peaceful, even the city looked relatively calm for the evening as she made out little people the size of ants walking, each minding their own business.

A sudden gust of wind blew her bangs into the air before they came to rest on her forehead once again. Having come to the top of the mountain pretty often, Amy had gotten used to the abrupt change of wind. She had first discovered the place on one of her countless searches for the renowned blue hero, and had fell in love with the view just as much as many before her, although to her, it was still second compared to Sonic.

Ever since then, she had visited the place on a regular basis and found it an extremely good place to just sit and...think. Something Sonic the Hedgehog wouldn't normally do. Amy once again moved her gaze to the distance where she could just make out a small outline of the coastline. Also somewhere Sonic wouldn't normally go.

'_Maybe he runs because I try too hard to get him to be mine?'_

Vanilla's words floated into mind as she remembered her talk with the friendly rabbit a couple of days back.

'_Relationships of all kinds are like sand. Held, loosely, with an open hand, the sand remains where it is. The minute you close your hand and squeeze tightly to hold on, the sand trickles through your fingers. You may hold on to some of it, but most of it is spilled. A relationship is like that. Held loosely, with respect and freedom for the other person, and not too possessively, it won't slip away and be lost forever.'_

"I've already set myself some distance away from him, I mean I don't bug him as much anymore but it still doesn't work..." Amy mused, talking to her surroundings as if they would somehow give her the answer she was looking for.

The grass surrounding the area Amy was sat in whistled lightly as the wind blew through the long blades, fluttering them as it sped by.

Amy continued sitting in silence for what felt like hours to the young girl. Eventually she decided to get up, giving herself just enough time to get home while it was still light outside.

She lifted herself up off the grassy clearing on the mountain and breathed in deeply, inhaling the fresh, woody mountain air. She turned around and started walking back to the path which she had taken up the mountain, her mind still lingering on earlier thoughts.

She was only about a metre away from where she had started when her boot caught on something and she came tumbling down, the culprit acting as a pillow to cushion her fall.

"Ow, that hurt..." She heard someone mumble from underneath her.

"Well it was your own fault for lying on the grass where no one could see you!" Amy cut back, her temper rising.

"If you don't mind, could ya get off me so I can see you and talk without getting a mouthful of grass." He muttered. "Not that your heavy or anything" He quickly added as he realised who he was dealing with.

Amy rolled off and pushed herself up into a sitting position, she turned so she could face the one responsible for her uncalled for trip up.

"Hey Ames!" Sonic chuckled nervously, deliberately avoiding the fiery hedgehogs gaze.

"You...you're not supposed to be here?" Amy's anger subsided instantly only to be replaced by shock. She eyed her blue counterpart with wide jade eyes, lost in confusion.

"Why? Has ol' Eggy made this a Sonic free zone?" Sonic replied with a serious tone, jumping up in alarm and earning a small smile from his pink counterpart.

"No, it's just...how long have you been there?" She questioned, curiosity dancing around her forest green orbs.

"Meh, you know me Ames, me and time aren't exactly best friends or anything. So... I don't know when I got here." Sonic replied nonchalantly, trying to brush off the matter.

"Was I already here when you came?" Amy continued, pressing the cerulean hedgehog for answers.

"Uh, yeah...yeah you were cause I was gonna talk to you but you looked busy, so I decided to wait for you. You took too long and I guess I ended up taking a nap at some point..." Sonic scratched the back of his head in thought.

"You? Waiting? I find that a teensy bit hard to believe" Amy said, eyebrows raised in doubt.

"What's so surprising about that?" Sonic asked, plastering a hurtful expression on his face.

"What isn't surprising about it? I mean your _Sonic_! You go wherever the wind takes you, and you never _**wait**_ for things to happen, you _make_ them happen." Amy replied, giggling lightly at his reaction.

Sonic swayed his head from side to side, contemplating Amy's words. He took a peek at the girl before him before nodding in agreement. "I suppose your right! I guess I am a _little_ impatient."

Amy gave Sonic a friendly smile, before standing up and brushing herself off. "Ames, where are you off?" Sonic asked, rather disappointed that she was leaving already.

"Oh, if I don't get going now, I won't get home until dark." She explained, fiddling with her fingers.

Sonic bit his lip in thought before continuing. "You know, I could always drop ya off later. I mean, for you it'd take what, half an hour. But if ya let me drop ya off, it'd take less than a minute." Sonic looked at her pleadingly.

"You never miss a chance to show off with your speed do you?" Amy said smugly, before uttering a simple 'okay' and regaining her seat next her blue hero.

Both hedgehogs sat in silence, both perfectly happy being in the others company.

'_Great, she stayed...now what? I've been trying to do this for a month, I can't just mess it up? Why does this kinda stuff have to be so hard... ?'_ Sonic just couldn't get to grips with what he was supposed to do next.

Sonic shifted around as he tried to get comfortable, his face flooded with colour as he accidently brushed the top of Amy's hand. He immediately retracted it and used it to scratch the back of his head, mumbling a quiet apology.

'_Oh my gosh! He touched me, even if it was by accident! Aw, he looks so adorable when he's blushing' _Amy shook her head to stop herself from staring at him, and instead looked across to where she could see a little speck of what she knew to be her house.

'_My garden looks a little bit overrun, I'm gonna have to clean it out tomorrow. Maybe I should put some blue and pink flowers this time, just in case Sonic ever...'_

A small cough broke her out of her thoughts as she turned to where it had come from. Sonic was now standing up and held out a hand for Amy to take. She took it willingly and was lifted into a standing position. Sonic kept a soft grip on her small hand as he slowly led her away from the edge.

"Sonic, are you taking me home or not?" Amy asked, confused as to why Sonic was leading her higher up the mountain. He replied with a simple shake of his head and continued to guide her up the steep path.

When they reached the summit, Sonic released his grip on the girl's hands and instead stood facing her. He couldn't help but smile at her helpless expression, as sparks off confusion flashed from her eyes.

Amy blinked nervously as Sonic gently took a hold of both her hands and lifted them up so that they were suspended between the two. "Sonic, why are we up here?" Amy questioned.

"I just wanted us to be completely alone for a bit. Amy, I've been...meaning to tell ya something for awhile now." Sonic cut off as he lost his nerve and turned around, releasing her hands at the same time. He could see the sky darken into a navy blue in the distance and found it increasingly harder to face the girl behind him.

'_I can't face her now; I'll look like an idiot. Great job Sonic, that's another opportunity you've just screwed up.'_

Sonic felt a warm pressure on his shoulder and turned slightly so that he could just make out the girl behind him. He found her hand gently resting on his shoulder, as if to reassure him and get him to face her again. Sonic found that her touch had revived his confidence and turned back with purpose.

'_Come on Sonic...you can do this!' _He looked into her deep green eyes and continued his earlier sentence.

"It's just that...I'm kinda starting to like you...a lot and I really have no idea what to do about it."

Amy felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest and explode into a million tiny pieces, showering her in total bliss. She swayed slightly from side to side; her eyes never leaving the safety of Sonic's forest green ones. Amy made to take a step forward, but instead her foot tripped on air and she went crashing into her hero.

Luckily, Sonic had fast reflexes and was able to catch her before she knocked them both over the edge of the mountain. "Easy there Ames" Sonic whispered.

Amy lifted herself out of his strong, protective arms so she could face him properly. "Sorry, I just tripped and...Do you really mean it?" Amy asked, her eyes glittering with hope and compassion.

"Of course I mean it. Why would I lie about it?" Sonic questioned.

"Well...last time you said that I was the cutest thing you've ever seen, it was just a way to get off that stupid boat. A way to get away from me..." Amy replied with tears pricking her eyes, threatening to burst at any second.

Sonic bit his lip; he didn't think she'd bring that up. "Listen Ames, that was because I really wanted to get away from the water okay. But...right now, we're not on a boat surrounded by water, and honestly...I don't wanna get away from you."

"Are you serious about it this time? It's not just a dare from someone is it?" More tears started to build up in the young hedgehog's eyes as she spoke, and she turned around so that Sonic couldn't see them.

Sonic put one hand over his chest and used the other to swivel Amy round and capture her hand in his. "Amy Rose, I Sonic The Hedgehog, solemnly swear that I do like you and I am saying this because I want to. Not because someone else told me to, dared me to or any other reason."

Both hedgehogs looked at each other silently. Tears streamed down Amy's face as Sonic wiped them away with a flick of his finger. Amy found herself edging forwards and wrapped her arms around Sonic, resting her head on his chest. "Does that mean you believe me?" Sonic was met with a muffled 'of course' as Amy snuggled into him.

After a few minutes, the pink hedgehog pulled away and eyed her blue counterpart. "Sonic, it's getting pretty dark, can you drop me off home please."

"Sure thing...I've just got one stop to make before then." Sonic slipped his hand into Amy's and started leading her back down to where they were before.

"Sonic, I've just realised something...you're walking?" Sonic chuckled at the girl next to him, even he was slightly surprised that he didn't feel the need to run.

"I suppose...I just wanna spend more time with you. I guess that's why I walked you up to the summit and didn't run as well." Amy smiled as she continued to follow the blue blur at a slow pace down the mountain.

Most of the sky was now consumed in darkness, with clusters of stars peeping out from behind the dark veil every now and then. Sonic sat Amy down where she was when he arrived and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"I'll be back in about thirty seconds okay. Don't go anywhere Ames." Sonic lightly kissed the pink hedgehog's forehead before heading down the mountain. Amy lifted her hands up to her mouth and softly blew a kiss in the direction of the wind, knowing that Sonic would find it soon enough.

'_I can't believe Sonic likes me. And he told me in the most romantic way ever! He told me at sunset, my favourite time of day. He told me whilst I was surrounded in the most beautiful scenery, with the cutest guy in front of me. This has got to have been the best day of my life._' Amy suppressed a squeal of joy as she felt a familiar wind tug at her quills.

Amy spun around instantly, as Sonic zoomed up to her. One hand outstretched, as he slipped a red tulip into her hair.

"You went to get me a flower!" Amy cried out in delight, reaching up to feel the delicate beauty in her quills.

"Not just any flower...the perfect flower. You know what a red tulip means right?" Sonic didn't even need to ask the question. He already knew what her answer would be.

"Yeah...but I'd love to hear it from you" Amy whispered, her emerald eyes gleaming.

"Red tulips are a way to convey two messages. 'Please believe me' and 'declaration of true love'. Is that a perfect flower for a perfect girl or what?" Sonic moved closer and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist. Amy rested her head on his chest once again, taking in his musky scent mixed with chilli dogs.

Amy smiled before she was hit with realization, of the true source of the mountain winds. Why they changed so quickly, and in such a familiar way. Amy voiced her suspicion before she forgot about it again.

"Sonic...this isn't the first time you've been on the mountain with me is it?" Amy asked curiously.

Sonic nodded his head sheepishly. _'How did she figure it out, I was pretty sure that every time I came here, she didn't even catch a glimpse of me?'_

"I knew that wind was familiar...I could never place why though?"

"Why are we talking about the wind?" Sonic asked, confused as to why the subject had changed.

"Sonic, you run really fast and leave behind nothing but a fast wind. And the wind up here has changed so many times. I thought it was just how mountains were, until you came back from getting the tulip. That made me realize that it was you" Amy lifted her head up and gazed into Sonic's eyes, happy that he wasn't running away from her anymore.

"I guess...that you're my sunset breeze" Amy bit her lip before placing a soft, sweet kiss on Sonic's lips. Leaving an astounded Sonic, in a dazed state, his eyes glazing over before he returned the favour.

Now that she'd finally had the elusive hedgehog. The one thing everyone, including herself at times, thought she'd never get. Amy found that as the last rays of light disappeared behind the horizon, that getting home before dark was the last thing on her mind. She knew that, as long as she was with Sonic, he would let no harm come to her.

...xxx...

**To be quite honest, when I started this I had no clue as to where I was gonna go with it. But I think it turned okay. The flower part may have been a little cliché but I still like it, other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed it...xx As always, review if you can and Chao for now ;) **

**xx...IHeartSonAmy...xx**


End file.
